Wyrmstooth
|image = WyrmstoothBanner.jpg |developer = Jonx0r |game = Skyrim |version = 1.15 |location = Wyrmstooth |nexus-id = 25704 |sw-id = 125728404 |moddb = http://www.moddb.com/mods/wyrmstooth |mod-wiki = }} Wyrmstooth, sometimes referred to as The Elder Scrolls V: Wyrmstooth, is a DLC-sized expansion of that takes place on the island of Wyrmstooth. It was created by Jonx0r and features an entirely new main questline, side quests, new npcs and much more. The quest Dragon Hunt will be initiated automatically after completing Dragon Rising if the Dragonborn's level is above 10. Storyline The East Empire Company commissions the Dragonborn to slay a dragon that is interrupting trade routes throughout . But is the dragon stirring up trouble with a particular reason or is there something more sinister behind it? An immersive new quest that takes the Dragonborn across Skyrim to the large island of Wyrmstooth. Battle across new landscapes and through new dungeons in this unofficial expansion. The quest begins for characters at level 10 and above after they have been summoned by the Greybeards in the main quest line. Theodyn Bienne, an Imperial courier, will track down the Dragonborn starting from the Bannered Mare in Whiterun and will deliver them a very important message. The task seems quite simple for the Dragonborn: slay a dragon that's stirring up trouble with shipping in the area. But things don't go that easily... Features *A challenging new quest with an exciting dragon battle *Fight through one of the biggest dungeons in Tamriel with a group of followers *Mind-control a draugr to solve a unique dungeon puzzle *30+ new characters *17 new quests, 2 main quests and 15 side quests *A large new handcrafted landmass with its own map and map markers *Over 200 lines of new recorded voice acting *Make a new home for the Dragonborn out of an abandoned Imperial fort *Placeable bear traps sold by Ja'Shavi-Dar and found in some dungeons *Playable instruments (drum, flute and lute) found across the island *Unlocks some cut content such as the shout Fiik Lo Sah (Phantom Form) *Learn new spells such as Conjure Draugr and many more *New harvestable ingredients *Custom music tracks Credits *Daniel Coffey (Lurius Liore) *David Bodtcher (Alberthor) *Tim Morgan (Theodyn Bienne) *Andrew Miller (Vulthurkrah) *Adrianna Peterson (Daenlit, Elmera) *Ben Britton (Athir, Vulom) *Dan Marfleet (Shargam) *Randy Westbrook (Dunyick) * León van der Stadt (Composer) * Jon Polenz (Level Design) Installation Using Mod Managers If using NMM or any other mod manager, just click the button to download through the manager and install like other mods. Manual #Unzip the contents of wyrmstooth.zip to the Skyrim Data folder. Below is a list of the default Skyrim installation locations: C:\Program Files\Steam\steamapps\common\skyrim\data or for 64-bit Windows: C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\skyrim\data #Confirm that the following files are in the Skyrim Data folder: Wyrmstooth.esp Wyrmstooth.bsa Wyrmstooth.ini #Run the Skyrim Launcher and make sure Wyrmstooth.esp appears in Data Files and has a tick next to it. #Start the game. #To begin the quest, wait for Theodyn Bienne to find the Dragonborn or speak to Lurius Liore at the Bannered Mare in Whiterun. Updates List Since the release of Wyrmstooth, numerous updates have been made to the mod. The changelogs have been included below for reference. 1.0.0 is considered the original release de:Wyrmstooth Category:Skyrim: Wyrmstooth Category:Skyrim: DLC Mods Category:Skyrim: Mods